Storyline 4 Part 1: Vision
by bookworm144
Summary: There are some frienships that transcend the insurmountable. There are some friendships that remain strong, even in death. But what does it mean when an old friend returns from the grave a second time? What does it mean?


Title: Digimon Adventure 02: Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventure 02, or any other pertinent aspects of the franchise

* * *

><p>Many are the nights that she has laid awake in bed, listening to the soft, serene breathing of her beloved partner, the Child of Light. Many are the nights that she has gazed out the starlight-encrusted window, looking to catch a glimpse of her guardian, her closest and only friend before she entered the Real World. But always it has been to no avail. Her guardian is gone, his data removed to some distant corner of reality, from which there can be no return.<p>

Even now, nine years after the defeat of Myotismon, she still thinks about the Champion Digimon who was there for her when no one else was. When no one cared, it was he who showed her mercy. When no one knew her, it was he who saw her for who and what she truly was—not a worthless lackey of that psychotic, vampiric warlord, but a creature of beauty and power beyond anything even she could have guessed…

* * *

><p>Patamon: Gatomon, are you okay? You look awful.<p>

Gatomon: Well… I haven't been sleeping that well lately. Lately I've been having a lot of weird dreams.

Patamon: (greatly concerned) Bad dreams?

Gatomon: (shakes her head) No. Not bad dreams. Just weird ones.

Patamon: Do you want to talk about it?

Gatomon: (sighs) You'll think me ridiculous and stupid.

Patamon: No. I could never do that. You're my friend, and friends listen to each other, no matter what is bothering them.

Gatomon: Fine. Well, normally I don't dream that often.

Patamon: Yes, I know. You've told me as much.

Gatomon: Right. But for the past few nights I've found myself in the middle of dimly-lit room somewhere. There's no window, there's no door, no lamp. Yet somehow the room is lit. At least, I can still see.

Patamon: Hmm… Is there anything else?

Gatomon: Nothing.

Patamon: Hmm… I wonder…

Gatomon: Wonder what?

Patamon: Okay, Gatomon, you are going to hate me for bringing this up, but do you remember the time all the humans thought the TV Station was haunted?

Gatomon: Yes.

Patamon: And how it was all really… Well, you know?

Gatomon: (nodding solemnly) Yes. I know.

Patamon: Maybe he's trying to tell you something again.

Gatomon: Hmm… Maybe…

Patamon: Are you sure there isn't anything else you remember from your dreams?

Gatomon: No, I… Wait a minute! I think I do remember something. From last night's dream. There was writing on the floor. It said 'MECO OT HET RAPK.'

Patamon: 'MECO OT HET RAPK?'

Gatomon: That's what it said.

Patamon: (flying up to Kari's desk and grabbing a pencil in his teeth) I wonder…

Gatomon: What are you doing?

Patamon: (holding up a pad of paper) Is this how it was spelt?

Gatomon: Yes. But where are you going with this?

Patamon: Maybe it's just mixed up.

Gatomon: Mixed up?

Patamon: Yes. It might be a secret message for you, and for you to understand it, it needs to be decoded.

Gatomon: Patamon, you are a genius! Let's try to figure it out!

* * *

><p>Gatomon: Any luck?<p>

Patamon: (shaking his head tiredly) No. I've got nothing. The closet thing I got was 'COEM OT THE PRAK,' and I have no idea what that might mean.

Gatomon: Yeah. I'm not faring any… Wait a minute. I think I've got it!

Patamon: You do?

Gatomon: I think you were pretty close, Patamon, but look what happens if you switch the letters in the first, second, and fourth words. 'COME TO THE PARK!'

Patamon: Brilliant! That's gotta be right!

Gatomon: Well, then what are we waiting for?

* * *

><p>Patamon: Gatomon, do you sense that?<p>

Gatomon: Yeah. There's something here. I can't say whether or not it's friendly, though.

Patamon: I'm pretty sure it's friendly.

Gatomon: (looking at him, surprised) How do you know?

Patamon: This aura, or whatever it is, it does feel familiar. Yet at the same time it's different from the auras of past enemies. It's just… there.

Gatomon: Do you think it wants to talk with us?

Patamon: I think so. Why don't you try calling to it? It might be this message is just for you. And if worst comes to worse, then I will protect you.

Gatomon: Okay. (attempting to call out to the unseen presence) Hello, whoever-you-are. Apparently you have called me here for a reason. If you are a friend, then show yourself.

Voice: With pleasure, Gatomon…

* * *

><p>Gatomon: (shocked by monstrous size of the digimon before her) Who… who are you?<p>

Strange Digimon: Don't you recognize me?

Gatomon: (shaking her head) No. I'm sorry.

Strange Digimon: And you, Patamon?

Patamon: (thinks for a moment) Not exactly. But I still feel as if I should know you.

Strange Digimon: You are right. My name is Dynasmon.

Gatomon & Patamon: Dynasmon?

Dynasmon: Yes. Perhaps it would be better if I de-digivolved?

Gatomon: I still don't understand what… (gasps) Wizardmon!

Wizardmon: Yes, Gatomon. It's me.

Patamon: I knew something about you was familiar!

Wizardmon: (smiling) Very good. Yes, Patamon, Gatomon, it is good to see you.

Patamon: (seeing how much this means to his friend) Maybe I should go…

Wizardmon: No, Patamon. Stay. (turning to Gatomon) I'm sorry, but once again my time is short.

Gatomon: Short?

Wizardmon: Yes. As we speak the Darkness once again is growing stronger.

Gatomon: Where?

Wizardmon: In the Other Realms, far beyond where human and digimon can travel. My colleagues and I are working against it as we speak.

Gatomon: Can I help?

Wizardmon: No, Gatomon. This is a battle we must fight on our own. You and the other digimon are busy enough here. You must fight on your front. We must fight on ours.

Gatomon: Are you sure?

Wizardmon: Gatomon…

Gatomon: (seeing the look in her friend's eyes) You're right. I can see what you mean. But why call me if you can't ask me for help?

Wizardmon: Two reasons. One, I wanted to see you again. Two, I did not just call you. I called Patamon as well. Though neither you nor he can enter the Other Realms, you can still do something here that can aid in our fight.

Gatomon: What is it?

Wizardmon: You and Patamon are the Celestial Digimon who were chosen to be partnered with DigiDestined. You possess a light that can help us in conquering that darkness. Will you allow me to cast a spell that will tie our strength with yours, give us the strength we need?

Gatomon: Of course. You don't even have to ask.

Wizardmon: Patamon, will you agree to this?

Patamon: Anything for the protection of others.

Wizardmon: Then take my hands…

* * *

><p>Wizardmon: There. It is done.<p>

Gatomon: Is that all?

Wizardmon: Yes.

Patamon: Is there anything else we need to do?

Wizardmon: No. The power is tied to your own inner strength. We will use it only in the greatest need, when everything else has failed us. Patamon, Gatomon, thank you. For everything.

Gatomon: Anything for you.

Patamon: You helped us defeat Myotismon, you saved Kari, you healed Lillymon, you kept Gatomon safe during her time under Myotismon. It is I who should be thanking you.

Wizardmon: Then let us say that for now we are square.

Gatomon: (shaking her head) That will never be.

Wizardmon: (smiling) One day, Gatomon, it will. But now I must go. In the meantime, stay and protect one another. If the Darkness breaks through, you two will be the first they will come after. And keep your partners close. They are part of why you two are so powerful, and such strength is the one thing the Enemy cannot stand.

Gatomon: Will I ever see you again?

Wizardmon: Maybe someday, when all this is done. By then I will hopefully be able to provide more of an explanation. But as I said, I must leave now. Remember what I said. Remember what I said…

* * *

><p>Gatomon: Hmm…<p>

Patamon: Gatomon, are you okay?

Gatomon: Yeah… It's just, I miss him so much.

Patamon: I know… Before I met TK I too had a friend who I lost. Someone very dear and close to me.

Gatomon: Really? Who? That is, if you want to talk about it.

Patamon: I'd like that. Only TK knows about this friend, and it would be nice to have someone else to talk about it.

Gatomon: What happened to him?

Patamon: Well…


End file.
